We meet again
by Just use your imagination
Summary: The 11th doctor is taken out of time leaving amy alone until the 10th 5th and 6th doctor show up all four of them must stop the master and save the 5th doctors life


We Meet again

The 11th doctor is taken out of time leaving Amy alone. But not for long when the 5th.6th and 10th doctor show up

Amy woke up from a restless night sleep. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as she headed to the bathroom the brush her teeth. She went back to her bedroom and got changed into a skirt with black tights, a red top and her best leather jacket. She walked through the tardis corridors she been in the tardis for so long now she knew her way. She walked into the control room to see the doctor wasn't there like he was every morning

"Amy" a voice called

"Doctor? Where are you"? She asked

"In here"

She walked over the the tardis scanner and saw the doctor on the screen

"What are you doing in there"? Amy asked

"I've been taken out of time but Amy listen to me what happens next is more important another me will show up to take my place until this is sorted" He told her

"What do you mean another you"? Amy asked

"Remember I told you about regeneration" He said as slowly faded from the screen

"Doctor wait!. Oh great thanks a lot"

The tardis cloister bell donged

"Oh no that doesn't sound good" Amy held on for dear life as the tardis was spinning her round

She fell on top of a man wearing a cricket outfit, she got a whiff of celery as she fell down.

"Ow I'm sorry" She said getting up

"It's alright" He said

"Hang on who are you"? Amy asked

"I might ask you the same question He said

"I'm Amy hang on he said another one would show up you must be the doctor" She said

"Well guessed I take it your my assistant in the future" He assumed

She studied him he looked so old the time vortex changed his apperance by showing what he would look like if he aged

"Yes the very distant future" She smiled

She took out a photo of her and the doctor and passed it to him

"This is you now, 11th regeneration" She told him

"Wow I look so young and hot too" He smiled

"Uh huh" She smiled back

"Do you hear that the cloister bell" The doctor said

"Whoa" Amy shouted holding again

She fell on another man

"Oops sorry again" She said

She lifted herself off

"Wait now who are you" ? She asked

"Not you again" The 5th doctor said to the 10th

"Hello again doctor" He smiled

"Wait your the doctor to oh my head hurts" She said

"I'm doctor number 10" He brushed the crinkles out of her brown suit

"The doctor said only one of you would show up" Amy said

"Well not the first time we've been wrong is it " The 10th doctor chuckled

"The cloister bell" All three said at the time

"Oh not again" Amy sighed as she held on

Yet again she fell on top of a stranger only this one was much heavier. She got up to see this doctor had really let him self go and his coat was dreadful

"Urm the doctor I presume" She smiled

"Yes doctor number oh hello I remember you" He said shaking the 5th doctors hand

"Whose this handsome chap" The 6th doctor asked

"I'm you number 10" He laughed

"Urm doctors you might not have realised but we are in a bit of trouble here" Amy said

"Right let's see where we are shall we" The 6th doctor said going to the tardis door

Amy and the other two doctors followed

"A beach"? The 5th doctor said

"Darling Euf Strandaon" The 10th doctor whispered

"Bad wolf bay I've been here before were in Norway" Amy said

"Maybe we should get out of here" The 6th doctor said

" We can't the tardis controls have been frozen we can't leave for another hour" Amy replied

"We will have to stay here then" The 6th doctor said

The 6th doctor and the 10th doctor stayed in the tardis. Amy looked at the sea and just stared with the 10th doctor beside her. She was remembering when she was 10 years old when she first met the doctor

"Amy are you alright" The 10th doctor asked her

"I was just thinking the first time I met the doctor I was only 10 he cam back 12 years later but at least he came back" She sighed

"I;m so sorry" He said putting an arm round her shoulder

"it's not your fault" She smiled

"Well it kind of is I mean I'm the doctor he will be my future" He said

She took a deep breath and gasped at what she saw out of the corner of her eye

"Doctor" She whispered as the 11th doctors ghost image walked towards her the 10th doctor gasped

"Amy you must take this you know what happens you must stop him" The doctor placed a black hole converter in her hand as she placed it in her pocket

"No I can't why me" She said

"Amy you must please" The doctor begged her as he walked away

"Sleep" he whispered as he waved his hand over her face

Amy gasped as she collapsed into the 10th doctors arms. The doctor picked her up and carried her across the beach and into the tardis with the other two doctor

"What happened" The 5th doctor asked

"I'm not sure there was another doctor on the beach a ghost image of her doctor he gave something to her" He told them

"Ur" Amy began to stir she opened her eyes to see all the doctors looking down on her as she propped herself up

"Amy what happened"? The 6th doctor asked her

"The doctor..he...he gave me oh no" She gasped

"Amy what is it"? The 6th doctor asked

"The doctor gave me this it's a black hole converter there's only one person in the whole of creation with one of these apart from you he the only surviving time lord" Amy said

"Amy are you saying what I think you are"? The 10th doctor asked

"It belongs to the master which means he's on earth he's behind all this" Amy said

"Hang on what do you mean the last surviving time lord"? The 5th doctor asked

"In the future Gallifrey is destroyed the daleks invade in a great time war, I was the only , us , we were the only one who could stop it all the timelords went down with our planet" The 10th doctor said

The 6th and 5th doctor gasped and looked down

"I'm sorry" Amy said as she put a hand on each of there shoulders

"Hey look the tardis controls are back" The 5th doctor said

"Someone's set the co-ordinates" The 6th doctor said

"3 guesses who" Amy said

"So where are we going" 6th doctor asked

"Oh no" The 10th doctor said

"What is it"? The 5th doctor asked

"The valliant it's a ship in the sky with enormous power" He said

The tardis materialised on the valliant

"It's all coming back to me that's why I didn't grow up with Amy parents" Amy said

"What do you mean"? The 5th doctor asked

"The master killed my parents I was only 6 years old they were killed by the tocolfane which he ordered" Amy quietly sobbed

"Hey come here" The 5th doctor hugged her tightly

"Awe how touching" The master said

"You've regenerated" The 10th doctor said

"So have you although he looks like he's about 12" He laughed

"Hello Amy ready for a fight" He said chucking her a sword

"NO!" The 6th doctor said she pushed him back

"No doctor this is my fight I can't have you getting hurt" She twirled her sword. Her and the master circled each other not taking there eyes off each other.

The 5th doctor shouted as he had cramps

"What it is" The 10th asked

"I've got some gunk in my hands I think it's killing me" He said

"Oh no , specxtrox you have spectrox tocsemia" The 6th doctor said

"The only thing that can cure it is bats milk let's hope this time we will find it in time" The 10th doctor said

"You mean this has happened before" The 5th doctor asked

Amy and the master put the swords on the floor to meet. They began fighting Amy watched her feet. She pushed the master to the floor

"Look at that I win" Amy said holding her sword against the master neck

"I'm not gonna kill you" Amy smiled

She turned round as the master swung his sword

"I'm not stupid" Amy said swiping her sword across him then punching him to knock him out, she took out her handcuffs and cuffed him to the wall

"Where did you get a pair of handcuffs" The 10th doctor asked

"Oh I used to be a kissogram" She laughed

"We've got bigger problems the 5th doctor is dying he needs bats milk to save his life"The 6th doctor said

"Go back to the tardis I know the Valliant I know where it is , inside a vent I'm the only one who can fit in the vent" Amy told them

"But amy"

"No buts I need to keep you safe and that means all of you" Amy told them walking off down a corridor

"Come on we need to give him a shot of adrenaline to keep him going there's some in the tardis" The 10th and the 6th doctor carried the 5th back to the tardis.

They carried him across the beach and into the tardis. They took out a syringe and injected the doctors chest with adrenaline.

"Let's hope she can find this milk" The 10th doctor said

Amy finally reached the vent as the broke the front off and crawled inside

"This is not a good time to be claustrophobic" She mumbled to herself

She crawled through till she reached the milk, she grabbed the vile and shuffled backwards

"Arr" The doctor screamed in pain

"It's OK just relax " The 10th doctor said holding his face

"Come on amy" The 6th doctor whispered

"Hey hold it" Several guards with guns shouted at Amy

She ran down the corridor putting the vile in her pocket. The guns where fired at her as a bullet hit her arm. She took out a hanky and wrapped it tight round her arm. She kept running as bullets hit the ground just missing her.

She saw the tardis in sight and she lost her footing , she picked up a gun she saw on the beach and shot at the guards

She got up and ran to the tardis closing the doors. The Valliant exploded in a heat of orange light.

Amy set the co-ordinates for earth

"Doctor" She said lifting him up "Open your mouth you must drink this"

He coughed violently

"Thanks" He smiled as they helped him up

The doctors started to fade away

"What's happening"? Amy asked

"Looks like we are going back to our own times" They smiled

Before they went Amy gave them all a hug they were the same man her doctor was the same person

The cloister bell rang again

Amy fell on top of the doctor

"Ugh" He said

"Doctor"! She said getting up

"Amy what did I miss" He asked

"Nothing" She smiled


End file.
